Mein Leben
by Fayet
Summary: Severus Snape erzählt sein Leben.. Kapitel I - III Alle Charas gehören J.K.R - naja, fast alle..
1. I

Gut. Ihr habt es geschafft. Ich werde alles aufschreiben. Nein, nicht freiwillig. Natürlich war das nicht meine Idee. Und wenn ich damit fertig bin, werde ich alles verbrennen. Es ist nicht meine Art, so etwas verfängliches aufzuheben. Es könnte mir irgendwann das Genick brechen. Vielleicht würde es mir aber auch irgendwann das Leben retten. Das weiß ich jetzt natürlich noch nicht. In die Zukunft zu schauen sollte man lieber Dilettanten überlassen. Das ist nichts für echte Zauberer. Außerdem weiß ich, wie meine Zukunft aussieht. Es ist ganz einfach. Es geht noch eins, zwei Jahre weiter wie jetzt. Und dann wird entweder Voldemort oder das Ministerium mich umbringen. Ich bin zu gefährlich geworden. Ich habe zulange auf beiden Seiten gestanden. Und das bekommt niemandem zu gut. Also. Ich soll das jetzt alles aufschreiben. Alles. Von Anfang an..  
  
-  
  
"Papa?" Der Schlag kommt hart und unerwartet. Der kleine Junge, vielleicht sechs, sieben Jahre alt liegt auf dem Boden. Die Schläge prasseln immer weiter auf ihn ein. "Papa.." Die Stimme wird immer leiser, die Bewegungen immer langsamer. Irgendwann wird er in Ohnmacht fallen. Aber darauf nimmt er natürlich keine Rücksicht. "Du hast mich enttäuscht. Du bist es nicht wert, mein Sohn zu sein!" Wieder Schläge, auf den Kopf, auf die Beine, den Bauch. Dorthin, wo sie am wirkungsvollsten sind, am schmerzhaftesten. Auf den Kopf, um in die Ohnmacht zu fallen. Auf die Beine, um ihn am Wegrennen zu hindern. Das tut er nämlich gerne. Weglaufen, fort von allem. Auf den Bauch, um ihn am Essen zu hindern. Ein Mann aus dieser Familie hat gertenschlank zu sein. Genauso wie er. Stolz steht Septimus Snape über seinem Sohn und schaut auf ihn herab. Seine schwarzen Haare sind glänzend und seine Augen blitzen vor Zorn. Jahre später wird sein Sohn ihn so ansehen und dann zuschlagen. Aber das weiß Septimus jetzt noch nicht. Er ist wütend, sehr wütend, auf diesen kleinen Jungen, in den er so viele Hoffnungen gesetzt hatte. Und jetzt hat er das Gefühl, das sie alle enttäuscht worden sind. Er schaut voller Hass auf das Kind. "Was gebe ich mich überhaupt mit dir ab? Hast du der Familie nicht schon genug Schande gebracht? Sieh dir nur einmal deine Mutter an!" Seine Mutter. Die wundervollste Frau der Welt. Gestorben. Wegen ihm. Alles ist seine Schuld. Das weiß der Kleine. Es ist ihm oft genug gesagt worden. Immer wieder. Er ist das schlechteste, was es auf dieser Welt gibt. Er hat es nicht verdient, überhaupt zu leben. Aber er muss seinem Vater Freude machen. Oder wenigstens seine Erwartungen erfüllen. "Ich verlange nichts unmögliches!" Nein. Natürlich nicht. Wenn er sich nur ein bisschen Mühe geben würde.. schließlich ist auch der Vater ein mächtiger Zauberer. Das waren alle Männer aus seiner Familie. Sie waren alle mächtig. Und sie sind alle früh gestorben. Umgebracht worden. Das Ministerium hat schon immer gerne dafür gesorgt, das Zauberer, die auf der falschen Seite standen, ausgelöscht wurden. Aber das weiß der Kleine noch nicht. Er wird noch etwas Zeit haben, um es heraus zu finden. Schließlich wird sein ganzes Leben später darum kreisen. Aber auch das weiß er noch nicht. Er legt den Kopf schützen unter die Arme, damit die Schläge etwas gedämpft sind und damit sein Vater die Tränen nicht sieht. Er würde ihn nur noch mehr schlagen. Schließlich hören die Schläge auf. "Was gebe ich mich überhaupt mit dir ab? Du bist es doch nicht wert." Dann schlägt eine Tür zu, verschließt das Licht und er weiß, das er wieder einen Tag im Dunkeln sitzen wird. Langsam richtet er sich auf. Schlingt seine Arme um seine Brust und beginnt, ganz langsam zu weinen. "Mama.." flüstert er in die Dunkelheit. Dann rafft er sich auf. Er wird nicht mehr weinen. Niemals mehr. Er wird seinen Vater stolz machen und seine Familie zu Ruhm führen. Das schwört er sich.  
  
-  
  
Lächelnd schaue ich auf meinen Arm. In meiner Haut sind immer noch die Narben von damals, viele Narben. Auf der Haut und im Gedächtnis. Ich werde das niemals vergessen, niemals. Mein Schwur von damals ist schon längst vergessen, vergangen. Meiner Familie? Ich komme direkt im Stammbaum nach meinem Vater. Vater? Was für ein Wort. Als wäre er irgendwann einmal Vater gewesen. Er war es niemals. Er ist schon lange tot, zu lange, als das sein Geist mir jetzt noch Schaden anrichten könnte. Ich bin über ihn hinweg. Ich schäme mich nicht mehr für meine Familie. Mein Vater hat mich geformt, damals, und es wird für alle Zeit vorhalten. Ich habe die Vorlieben, die ein Mann aus meiner Familie haben muss. Ich habe die Vorzüge, aber auch die Nachteile. Ich sehe eben typisch Snape mäßig aus. Meine Vorfahren sahen alle so aus. Schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen. Schneeweiße Haut. Groß. Dünn. Letzteres habe ich meinem Vater zu verdanken. Er hat mir die Lust aufs Essen gründlich verdorben, und das wird mich niemals verlassen. Essen ist unnötig, lediglich eine Zeitverschwendung. Nur das nötigste, niemals mehr. Kein Genuss. Vor Schokolade graust es mir, Süßigkeiten verachte ich. Es habe nur ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben Schokolade gegessen,mit dem Erfolg,das mein Vater mich halbtot schlug. Ein Snape isst keine Schokolade. Weiß der Teufel warum...  
  
-  
  
Als er aus dem Zug steigt, sind seine Augen aufgeregt. Seine Gesichtszüge sind genauso kalt wie immer. Keine Regung zeigen. Er ist vielen Leuten deswegen unheimlich. "Ein ganzer Snape!" flüstern sie. Sein Vater ist stolz darauf. Und heute, heute wird er die Gelegenheit haben, ihn noch stolzer auf ihn zu machen. Er ist endlich in Hogwarts. Er ist der erste Snape, der diese Schule besucht. Normalerweise geht seine Familie nach Durmstrang. Aber das Ministerium beobachtet sein Vater, weshalb er Severus nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte. Fürs Image. Der Junge war entsetzt. Aber natürlich fügte er sich den Anordnungen seines Vaters. Wie alle Kinder. Um ihn herum johlen die Älteren, die Jüngern sind sehr aufgeregt. Die Boote bringen sie über den See, Professor McGongall führt sie in den Saal. Sie ist ihm unsympathisch. Sehr sogar. Er hofft, nicht viel mit ihr zu tun haben zu müssen. Dann kommt die Prozedur mit dem sprechenden Hut. "Severus Snape". Er geht nach vorne, setzt sich auf den Stuhl und bekommt den Hut aufgesetzt. "Ach, schau an. Ein Snape. Ihr seid ja auch neu hier." Innerlich droht er dem Hut mit sämtlichen Strafen, von verbrennen bis verfluchen, damit er das Gequatsche endlich sein lässt. "Oh, oh. Du bist mächtig. Sei gefälligst vorsichtig. SLYTHERIN!" Endlich! Er reißt sich den Hut vom Kopf und geht an den Slytherin-Tisch, wo er mit Jubel empfangen wird. Vor ihm ist schon ein anderer Junge nach Slytherin geschickt worden. Groß, strahlend blond mit blauen Augen. Ein Malfoy. Sein Vater hat ihm geraten, ihm zu gehorchen. Aber das will Severus nicht. Er mag den blonden nicht. Abschätzig taxieren sie einander. Die Auswahlprozedur geht weiter. Die anderen Schüler sind ihm unsympathisch. Aber das ist ihm egal. Er will hier keine Freundschaft, sondern Lernerfolg. Sonst verbindet ihn nichts mit Hogwarts. Gar nichts.  
  
-  
  
Ich hätte damals nicht gedacht, das ich irgendwann wieder nach Hogwarts gehen werden und dort wohnen würde, ohne Schüler zu sein. Professor? Nein, danke. Ich hasste meine Lehrer. Ich war gut, sehr gut. Die Schule fiel mir immer sehr, sehr leicht. Aber selber Lehrer zu werden.. Nein. Nicht für Geld und gute Worte. Ich hätte mir aus beidem nichts gemacht. Es war eine reine Notlösung. Irgendwas muss man ja machen. Irgendwie muss man Geld verdienen. Ich hätte eine andere Stelle suchen können. Aber mit meiner Vergangenheit? Nein. Mich hätte keiner gewollt. Selbst Dumbeldore muss es Überwindung gekostet haben, jemanden wie mich einzustellen. Wer will schon einen ehemaligen Death Eater? Aber er hat ein Händchen für Problemfälle. Außerdem bin ich sehr praktisch. Ich kann ihm etwas verschaffen, das sonst keiner hat. Es sind meine Informationen, die mich wertvoll machen. Wertvoller als alles andere. Aber wer einen Werwolf einstellt, kann auch einen Death Eater einstellen. Glückstreffer, für mich. Manchmal habe sogar ich Glück. Aber nur ein bisschen. Mehr hätte ich nicht verdient. 


	2. II

Meine Gedanken schweifen ab. Sie fliegen durch die Mauern dieser Schule, durch den Verbotenen Wald und dann hoch, immer höher.. Zwanghaft reiße ich sie zurück. Hier geblieben, du alter Bastard. Jetzt stehst du stramm, für dein ganzes Leben, für all deine Fehler, die du begangen hast.  
  
-  
  
Es ist das erste Mal, das er zum Direktor gerufen wird. Es wird nicht das letzte Mal sein. Aber das weiß er noch nicht. Sein Arm, den Professor McGongall umklammert, um ihn an der Flucht zu hindern, schmerzt immer mehr. Zwanghaft versucht er, nicht daran zu denken. Sei stolz, hämmert er sich ein. Du bist ein Snape, und ein Slytherin. Wenn du jetzt heulst, du elendes Würstchen.. Immer dieselben Gedanken. Den ganzen Weg durch das Schloss, am Wasserspeier vorbei - das Passwort lautet "Zitronenstangen" , das sollte man sich merken - und die Treppe hinauf. Dann steht er vor dem großen Schreibtisch des Direktors. Der schaut ihn an, schweigend und wendet sich dann an die Professorin. "Nun, was ist geschehen?" McGongall schnappt erst mal nach Luft, dann braust sie auf. "Er hat in einem Streit mit einem meiner Schüler einen Fluch ausgesprochen. Dann ist er einfach gegangen und hat sich geweigert, den Fluch rückgängig zu machen." Dumbeldore mustert den für sein Alter zu großen und zu schlanken Jungen. Er steht kerzengrade da, mit einer Miene, aus der man absolut nichts lesen kann. Das ist ungewöhnlich, schließlich ist er erst 14 Jahre alt. Aber das reicht, um aus Severus einen absolut kalten Menschen zu machen. "Danke, Minerva. Ich werde mich mit ihm unterhalten. Bitte sieh auf der Krankenstation nach dem Jungen." Damit ist die Professorin entlassen und Severus bleibt allein vor dem großen Schreibtisch zurück. Ihm ist nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken an die Strafe. Bis jetzt hat er es immer geschafft, ungeschoren davon zu kommen, und ein Unschuldslämmchen war er noch nie. Im Gegenteil. Die meisten Kämpfe zwischen Slytherin und Gryfindor gehen auf sein Konto. Aber er ist nie aktiv verwickelt. Sich zu prügeln steht unter seiner Würde. Er ist das Gehirn der Aktionen. Er plant. Zieht seine Fäden. Ohne ihn wäre Slytherin verloren. Nun ja, Lucius würde vielleicht noch etwas ausrichten. Aber Severus ist besser. Und er weiß es. Sein Vater ist stolz auf ihn. Endlich. "Setz dich, Severus." Der Junge lässt sich in einen der Stühle gleiten, sitzt kerzengrade und steif da. Dumbeldore seufzt. Sieht den Jungen an. Er weiß, das dieser Junge noch lange sein persönliches Sorgenkind sein wird. Er kennt die Akte des Jungen. Ein guter Schüler, sehr intelligent, immer bemüht um gute Noten. Aber er hat einen Hang zur Grausamkeit, was sich bei der Familie nicht leugnen lässt. Er hat viele solche Schüler dieses Jahr. Das beste Beispiel ist Malfoy. Aber bei diesem Jungen ist noch nicht alles verloren. Er ist noch zu lebendig, um hinter seiner Maske zu bleiben. Das merkt er, als der Junge verstohlen seinen Arm reibt. "Nun ja. Du weißt, das du diesen Fluch nicht hättest aussprechen dürfen. Warum hast du das getan?" Severus überlegt. Eine Wahrheit muss her, und zwar schnell. Und sie muss echt wirken. "Ich war wütend auf ihn. Er hat sich über meinen Vater lustig gemacht." Das klingt gut. Nach Familienehre und 'Ich musste meinen Papa verteidigen.'. Natürlich stimmt es nicht. Er weiß selber nicht so genau, warum er das gemacht hat. Aber eins ist sicher - jetzt hält Lucius den Mund und wird ihn niemals wieder als schlechten Zauberer bezeichnen. Und der Junge hat sich wirklich über seinen Namen lustig gemacht. Das reicht, um ihn zu verfluchen. Dabei war es noch nicht einmal ein "unverzeihlicher", nein, nur ein ganz leichter Fluch. Er hat ihn bei seinem Vater gelernt. Dumbeldores Augen durchbohren den Jungen geradezu. Schau ihm in die Augen, befiehlt Severus sich selbst. Dumbeldore greift den Blick auf und erkennt darin, das der Junge Angst vor sich selbst bekommen hat. Das ist gut.  
  
-  
  
Das erste Mal im Büro.. ein typischer Gryfindor Alptraum. Oh, bloß nicht zum Direktor. Für mich war das bald normal. In meine letzte Jahr verbrachte ich sehr viel Zeit bei Dumbeldore. Und danach? Danach auch. Jetzt auch. Manchmal glaube ich, das ich niemals aus diesem Büro kommen werde. Das ich im Geiste immer noch darin bin. Und irgendwann hatte Dumbeldore es dann geschafft. Er hatte mich dazu gebracht, Angst vor mir selber zu haben.  
  
-  
  
"He, Snape!" Es ist Malfoy, der ihn am Ärmel zieht und in eine dunkle Ecke bugsiert. "Was ist? Was willst du, Malfoy?" Sie sprechen sich immer nur mit dem Nachnamen an. Als hätten sie jetzt schon eine Vorahnung, wie sie später zueinander stehen werden. Das sie einander hassen und fürchten werden. "Was ist, machst du mit? Morgen Abend, verbotener Wald. Wir wollen mal sehen, wie wir ein paar der Gryffindors erschrecken können. Potter wird da sein, Black und Lupin auch." Ein diabolisches Grinsen liegt auf Malfoys Gesicht. "Und Neil. Der wird auch da sein." Neil? Josh Neil? Der Siebtklässler, der angeblich diesem dunklen Zauberer, diesem Voldemort folgt? Das klingt gut. Das klingt sehr gut. Gehässig zieht Snape die Augenbraun nach oben. "Ich bin da." Dann verschwinden sie einzeln in den Gang. In fünf Minuten müssen sie zu den Kerkern. Zaubertränke. Sein persönliches Lieblingsfach. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, könnte er den ganzen Tag in einem Kessel rühren und Tränke brauen. Er hat Begabung, soviel, das er weit über dem Stand der restlichen Klasse ist. Und er ist besser als Malfoy. Das ist besonders wichtig. Der Lehrer schlurcht durch den Gang und dreht sich zur Klasse um. Der Junge stöhnt in seinen Umhang. Der Mann hat keine Ahnung von gar nichts, soviel ist sich der Junge sicher. Aber das hat sonst wohl keine bemerkt. Er schreibt das heutige Rezept von der Tafel ab und widmet sich dem Trank. In sich versunken verschwimmt die ganze Welt, während er rührt, zerhackt und vermischt. Es ist ein leichter Trank, ein sehr leichter. Aber er hat gelesen, das er die Basis zu etwas ist, mit dem er Potter einen Streich spielen wird. In sich hineingrinsend kramt er in seinem Umhang und zieht zwei kleine Phiolen heraus. Zum Glück kann er das Schülerlabor benutzen, sonst würde das heute nichts mehr werden. Er schüttet sie in den Basistrank, verändert die Temperatur des Feuers unter dem Kessel und spielt ein bisschen mit der Konsistenz des Trankes. Er muss königsblau werden. Wie Tinte. Er lächelt. Nachdem die Stunde beendet ist zieht er einen anderen Slytherin in sein Vertrauen. Sie tuscheln kurz, dann rennt der andere Junge los. Sie haben jetzt Wahrsagen. Unwichtig. Nur zehn Minuten später kommt der Junge wieder. In der Hand ein kleines Tintenfass, mit der üblichen Königsblauen Tinte darin. Auf der Unterseite steht "James Potter". Ein Schülertintenfass, wie es Hunderte gibt. Sein eigenes sieht genauso aus. Schnell verschwindet der Junge auf der Toilette, schüttet die Tinte in den Ausguss und gibt das Königsblaue Gebräu aus der Phiole hinein. Dann stellt er sich auf den Flur und wartet. Als eine Schar Gryffindors an ihm vorbeikommt, entdeckt er Lupin in der Masse. Er rennt durch den Haufen, rempelt Lupin an, schreit ein "He, du Idiot, du bist wohl zu blöd zum Laufen!" und verschwindet blitzschnell. Das wäre geschafft. Die letzte Stunde ist vorbei, bis morgen wird Potter nichts mehr schreiben. Er weiß, das die Hausaufgaben mit einer anderen Tinte erledigt werden müssen. Morgen allerdings schreiben sie in der ersten Stunde einen Test. Er ist heiter über seinen Triumph. Am nächsten Morgen sitzt er genauso müde wie immer im Unterricht. Er hat keine Angst vor Tests. Schon gar nicht im Fach "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste". Er kann das alles. Aber nur, weil er auch die entsprechenden Flüche kann. Während der letzten Sommerferien war sein Vater von der Idee eingenommen, aus seinem Sohn einen dunklen Magier zu machen und hat ihn bei einem "Freund" in die Lehre gegeben. Sechs Wochen lang hat der Junge gelernt, unter Schmerzen. Aber jetzt ist er gut. Er ist sehr gut. Er setzt sich auf seinen Platz - neben Malfoy - und versucht, sein Glück über den baldigen Sieg zu verbergen. Es scheint ihm zu gelingen. Als alle Schüler sitzten, springt Lupin auf und geht zu Potter. "He, James, warum hab ich dein Tintenfass?" Potter schaut auf. "Hach, da ist es. Ich hab schon Panik bekommen. Danke, Remus!" Severus kichert. Bald wird Potter noch mehr Panik bekommen.. Black wirft einen giftigen Blick zu ihm, aber Severus kontert ihn. Gelernt ist gelernt..  
  
-  
  
Noch heute könnte ich bei dem Gedanken an diesen Streich lachen. Die Folgen daraus waren nicht ganz so erfreulich. Aber immerhin - ich wurde nie entdeckt. Das heißt, ich bin mir sicher, das Dumbeldore ganz genau wusste, das ich es war. Wer hätte sonst so etwas zustanden gebracht? Aber solange ich Schüler war, hat er es ungeahndet gelassen -was ich ihm hoch anrechne. Das diese Geschichte der Auftakt zu einem regelrechten Krieg zwischen uns war, habe ich geahnt. Aber ich wollte es so. Das ganze endete dann in dem Drama mit der Weide. Immerhin war danach Schluss. Aber es war lustig, sich immer neue Gemeinheiten ausdenken zu können. Ich wurde immer besser, immer perfekter. Der perfekte Mord, so könnte man das nennen. Hätte es auch nur ein Jahr länger gedauert, sicherlich wäre einer von uns diesem Krieg zum Opfer gefallen. Aber es hörte auf und andere Opfer traten an die Stelle der Gryffindors. Wesentlich unschuldigere. Diese Opfer, mich mein Leben lang verfolgen werden. Ich habe den Traum, das ich wenn ich endlich tot bin, an ihnen vorbei gehen muss, an jedem einzelnen. Jeder einzelne wird mir ins Gesicht schauen. Dann kann ich endlich aufhören, für meine Sünden zu büßen. Denn diese Strafe werde ich wohl ewig mit mir tragen. Und das wäre nur gerecht. 


	3. III

Schon wieder schweifen meine Gedanken ab. Ich hasse das, eine Folge des Schlafmangels. Ich kann mich nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren, es geht nicht mehr. Aber was soll ich tun? Das nächste Mal bei Voldemort apparieren und sagen "Lord, es tut mir ja leid, aber ich würde jetzt viel lieber schlafen als für euch Muggel auszuradieren.." Danach würde ich mit Sicherheit schlafen - aber dann für immer. Und das muss ja jetzt wirklich noch nicht sein. Oder?  
  
_  
  
Es ist Abend geworden, später Abend, fast schon Nacht. Der Himmel ist so dunkelblau gefärbt, das er fast schon schwarz ist. Eigentlich sollten sie in ihren Betten liegen. Aber er ist der letzte, den das jetzt groß interessiert. Leise huscht er durch die Gänge, bekleidet mit einem engen, schwarzen Umhang. Noch mag er die Farbe schwarz nicht sonderlich, sie erinnert ihn zu sehr an seinen Vater, der nur schwarz trägt. Noch bevorzug er dunkelgrün und blau und hat den schwarzen Umhang nur wegen des Tarneffekts gewählt. Das sich das innerhalb der nächsten drei Jahre ändern wird weiß er jetzt noch nicht. Schnell verschwindet er in einem Schatten, als er Schritte kommen hört. Jemand poltert die Treppe hinunter. McGonagall? Seine Gedanken rasen. Sich jetzt ertappen lassen und den Spaß heute Abend verpassen? Niemals. Er drückt sich noch enger an die Wand. Aber zu seiner Erleichterung entpuppt sich der Ursprung des Schritte als ein weiterer schwarzer Schatten, aus dessen Kapuze einige hellblonden Haare hängen. Malfoy, typisch. Er trampelt ja fast schon. Er zieht seine eigene Kapuze tiefer in seine Stirn und huscht dann aus seiner Ecke und direkt hinter Malfoy. Dann legt er Malfoy ganz, ganz langsam seine Hände um den Hals. Fast hätte er blonde Slytherin aufgekreischt, als er die Kalten Hände an seinem Hals spürt, aber er ist so erschrocken, das er nur quietschen kann. Dann springt er herum und zieht seinen Zauberstab. Aber der schwarzhaarige Junge war schneller, und so fühlt Malfoy an seinem Hals einen Zauberstab, bevor er überhaupt sieht, wer ihm da gegenüber steht. "Na, Malfoy, so spät noch unterwegs? Wolltest wohl unbedingt McGonagall aufmerksam machen, mit deinem Getrampel?" Der blonde Junge zischt. Aber das ist ihm egal, den zischen kann er auch. Sogar viel besser als Malfoy, der sich gerade unglaublich blamiert hat. Geschrieen hat er, wie ein Mädchen. Wie peinlich. Gequietscht. Wie eine Ratte. Das passt zu ihm. Eine Ratte. Eine blonde Ratte. Als ihm aber einfällt, das Potter und Co alle Slytherins als Ratten bezeichnen, verwirft er diese Formulierung wieder. Wer will sich schon mit Potter auf eine Stufe stellen? Er nicht. Mit Sicherheit. Dann fällt ihm wieder ein, was er heute nacht eigentlich vorhatte und er lässt seinen Zauberstab in seinem weiten Ärmel verschwinden, eine sehr praktische Art, ihn zu tragen, die sonst wohl kein Schüler verwendet. Doch, Dumbeldore - bei ihm hat er sich den Trick abgeschaut. Aber das würde er niemals zugeben. Im Leben nicht. Er stößt den immer noch verblüfften Slytherin an. "Los, komm, oder soll Potter da draußen allein Spaß haben?" Malfoy schnaubt. "Wirklich, Snape, du verblüffst mich immer wieder. Mein Vater hätte seine Freude an dir." Dann geht der blonde vorweg, gefolgt von dem schwarzhaarigen, der immer einen Sicherheitsabstand hält. Schnell huschen sie durch die Gänge, wobei man Malfoy immer noch trampeln hört, der andere Junge aber nur als ein Schatten auftaucht und fast noch schneller wieder verschwindet. Er weiß, das er Malfoy etwas unheimlich ist. Aber das freut ihn nur. Er hasst Malfoy, mit jedem Tag ein bisschen mehr. Der blonde Junge ist zu sicher, irgendwann die Welt zu regieren. Aber das wird er nicht, jedenfalls nicht mit Intelligenz. Dafür ist er zu dämlich. Irgendwann kommen sie am verbotenen Wald an. Malfoy zögert eine Sekunde. "Worauf wartest du, hä?" Damit läuft der schwarzhaarige Junge vor und verschwindet im Wald. Der blonde tut es im nach und bald sind ihre Schatten von der Dunkelheit verschluckt.  
  
_  
  
Der verbotene Wald. Ein Ort, an dem ich noch viele unangenehme Stunden verbringen sollte, auch nach Jahren noch ein Ort, den ich am liebsten auslöschen würde. Aber man soll nicht vor sich selbst fliehen. Außerdem kann man das nicht, wie ich schon mehrmals schmerzhaft feststellen musste. Es geht nicht. Es ist einfach nicht möglich.  
  
_  
  
Mitten im Wald ist eine Lichtung, auf der einige Gestalten stehen. Einige sind in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt, drei tragen Schulumhänge mit dem Gryffindorabzeichen. Der schwarzhaarige lässt Malfoy zuerst auf die Lichtung gehen. Mit langsamen Schritten geht Malfoy auf die Lichtung. Dann reiht er sich bei den schwarzen Gestalten ein. Die meisten sind so groß wie er, nur eine ist größer. Sie trägt außer dem schwarzen Umhang noch eine Maske und Handschuhe, und ihr Umhang ist kunstvoll gearbeitet, aus verschiedenen Schwarzen Stoffen. Bis jetzt haben sich Potter, Black und Lupin zurückgehalten, aber nun tritt Potter vor. "Was wollt ihr von uns?" Der schwarzhaarige Junge spitzt die Ohren. "Na los du Schlange, spuck endlich aus, warum die hier mitten in der Nacht Theater machst!" setzt Black dazu. Malfoy schnaubt verächtlich. "Na, habt ihr Angst?" Black lacht trocken. "Aber du. Ohne deinen Papa bist du doch gar nichts." Malfoy zischt, schon wieder. Dann tritt die größte Gestalt vor und setzt die Kapuze ab. Der Junge schaudert, als er die silberne Maske sieht. Dann erst erkennt er Josh Neil. Aber Josh sagt immer noch nichts. "Na los, was wollt ihr?" Genau in dem Moment fällt ein grellweißer Blitz aus dem Dickicht auf einen der Jungen und Lupin schreit auf. Angestrengt blickt der Junge an die Stelle, von der aus der Blitz abgefeuert worden sein musste, aber er sieht nichts. Dafür hört er Schritte und dann ein Geräusch, als würde jemand disapparieren. Er sieht Lupin auf dem Boden liegen. Anscheinend hat ihn der Fluch getroffen, denn er scheint nicht mehr aufstehen zu können. Black stürzt auf Malfoy zu. "Da war deine Idee, du Ratte. Ich bringe dich um. Ich bringe dich um!" Nur mit allergrößter Mühe kann Potter ihn zurückhalten. Auf einmal hält sich die größte Gestalt den Arm und dreht sich um. Dann disappariert sie einfach. Malfoy steht jetzt mit einigen anderen allein auf der Lichtung. Inzwischen hat Potter Black beruhigen können, aber Lupin liegt immer noch am Boden. "Keine Ratten, Black. Nur Slytherins." Lacht Malfoy hämisch. Da trifft der schwarzhaarige Junge einen Entschluss. Wohl die beste Tat, die er bis jetzt in seinem Leben getan hat. Er dreht sich um und rennt los. Albus Dumbeldore ist mehr als überrascht, als mitten in der Nacht ein durchgefrorener, aufgeregter und sichtlich erschöpfter Schüler vor ihm steht, und nichts andres als "Bitte, Herr Direktor, im Wald.." herausbringen kann. Noch dazu, weil es sein persönliches Sorgenkind ist. "Was ist?" fragt er und versucht, möglichst nicht aus der Ruhe gebracht zu klingen. Dann holt der Junge tief Luft. "Im Wald. Potter. Black. Lupin ist verletzt. Im verbotenen Wald." Da wird Dumbeldore hektisch. Nachdem der Junge ihm den Weg beschrieben hat, schickt er ihn auf die Krankenstation und geht los. Später wird die ganze Schule erfahren, das Lupin die Treppe hinuntergestürzt ist und einige Tage auf der Krankenstation verbringen musste. Allerdings werden sie nicht erfahren, warum Malfoy einen Monat lang Strafarbeiten machen musste und weshalb Black ihn seitdem umbringen wollte.  
  
_  
  
Und Lupin hat nie erfahren, warum auf einmal Dumbeldore da war und ihn zum Schloss gebracht hat. Später hat der Direktor immer, wenn ihn jemand gefragt hat, etwas von "so eine Ahnung gehabt" gemurmelt. Leider hat Malfoy sehr wohl verstanden, warum Dumbeldore auf einmal da war. Wenigstens konnten wir danach unseren Hass auf eine feste Basis stützen. Wir sind uns aus dem Weg gegangen, aus Angst, das eine direkte Konfrontation für uns beide tödlich verlaufen könnte. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie das. Er war stark. Ich war es aber auch. Und wir hätten beide mit schwarzen Karten gespielt. Schließlich sind wir Slytherins..  
  
_  
  
Einige Tage nach dem Vorfall im Wald sind alle Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt. Es ist Abend und eigentlich hätte es ruhig sein können. Der Junge spielt eine Partie Zauberschach gegen einen Jungen aus seiner Klasse - manchmal sind sie doch nützlich, denn ständig mit sich selbst zu spielen wird auf die Dauer langweilig - und freut sich, das er gleich gewinnen wird, wie jeden Abend, an dem sie Schach spielen. Er ist einfach zu gut. Und er weiß es. In einer Ecke sitzen einige ältere Jungen mit einigen jüngeren, darunter auch Malfoy und unterhalten sich angeregt, wann sie endlich zu dem Gefolge dieses schwarzen Zauberers gehören werden. Stolz ziehen drei der Siebtklässler die Ärmel ihrer Schulpullover nach oben und zum Vorschein kommen schwarze Flecken auf dem Unterarm. Eine Unruhe bricht los. Malfoy streicht aber nur bewundern über das schwarze Mal. "He, Snape, schau dir das an. Dazu hättest du keinen Muff, wetten?" Lässig setzt der Junge seinen König ein Feld nach rechts, lächelt seinem Gegner kalt zu und erhebt sich langsam. Ebenso langsam geht er auf die Gruppe zu, die sich mittlerweile vollständig zu ihm umgedreht hat. Ganz langsam. Er weiß, das Malfoy das hasst. Der Blonde bewegt sich immer hektisch, wie eine Ratte. Er hat die langsamen Bewegungen einer Schlange kurz dem Angriff. Erst ganz langsam. Dann tödlich. "Ich weiß nicht, Malfoy. Wie könnte ich dir meinen Mut beweisen? Ich weiß.." Ganz langsam kommt er näher. Seine Stimme wird immer leiser, so leise, das sie bald nur noch ein eiskaltes Flüstern sein wird. Das kann er. Er hat es von seinem Vater gelernt. Noch schaut Malfoy selbstsicher. Er glaubt nicht, das jemand ihn verletzen würde. Der schwarzhaarige Junge kommt immer näher. Immer näher. Dann steht er genau hinter Malfoy, der auf dem Boden sitzt. Normalerweise hasst er es, andere Leute zu berühren. Aber diesmal muss es sein. Um des Effektes willen. Er legt seine Hände auf Malfoys Schulter, ganz langsam. Er weiß, das seine schneeweißen Hände eiskalt sind. Schnell rutschen seine Hände immer näher an Malfoys Hals. In einer blitzschnellen Geste reißt er Malfoys Kopf nach oben, drückt seinen Zauberstab, der aus seinem Ärmel gefallen ist an den Hals des blonden Jungen und beugt sich zu ihm herunter. "Ich weiß.." flüstert er ihm ins Ohr. "Ich weiß wie ich es dir beweisen könnte. Ich könnte dich ja umbringen. Würde das zählen?" Langsam gleitet er auf den Boden, ohne seinen Zauberstab auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen oder Malfoy loszulassen. Der blonde Slytherin ist gefangen. Wenn er sich bewegt, wird er irrsinnige Schmerzen im Genick verspüren. "Das wagst du nicht.." krächzt der Blonde. Der schwarzhaarige lächelt eiskalt. "Bist du dir sicher?" flüstert er. "Bist du dir ganz sicher..?" Dann dreht er langsam Malfoys Kopf nach links. Ganz langsam. Links neben Malfoys hängt ein Spiegel. Schließlich sieht Malfoy sich selbst im Spiegel, mit dem dunkelbraunen Zauberstab an seinem Hals. Einige schwarze Haarsträhnen des Jungen fallen auf sein eigenes, langes blondes Haar, so dicht sitzt der Junge hinter ihm, um ihn festzuhalten. Malfoys Augen weiten sich entsetzt. Er ist dem Jungen vollkommen ausgeliefert. Nur eine schnelle Bewegung, und er wäre tot. Außerdem bekommt er jetzt rasende Genickschmerzen. Schließlich gibt der andere ihn frei. "Sei vorsichtiger ..du weiß ja - wir sind Slytherins.." Dann steht der schwarzhaarige in einer fließenden Bewegung auf, wirft die schwarzen Haare zurück und geht zurück zum Schachbrett. "Schach matt."  
  
_  
  
Ich könnte jetzt noch lächeln, wenn ich an jenen Abend zurückdenke. Ja, wir waren Slytherins. Ich bin jetzt noch einer. Wir spielen mit verdeckten Karten. Mit schwarzen Karten. Wende niemals einem Slytherin, der gegen dich ist, den Rücken zu. Es kann sein, das du dich dann niemals wieder umdrehst. So war es damals. Wie ist es heute? Sie sind in Gefahr. Zu anfällig für ihn, für meinen Herrn, den falschen Gott. Deswegen bin ich Hauslehrer. Weil ich sie schützen kann und muss. Keiner kommt gut mit ihnen klar. Mir folgen sie. Sie vertrauen mir und das ist gut. Ich habe niemanden vertraut. Fast niemandem. Dumbeldore konnte mich von Anfang an um den Finger wickeln, eine erschreckende Fähigkeit, die nur er hat. Würde er mich jetzt sehen, er würde wieder die Stirn runzeln und ein Feuer im Kamin anmachen. Er kommt mit meiner Kälte zurecht. Als einziger. 


End file.
